Many devices are used to collect, alter, store, or transmit data. These devices are capable of interconnecting with other devices via heterogeneous networks. Examples of these types of networks include satellite, wireless, packet radio, leased lines, Ethernet, ATM, DSL, Broadband, and the like.
Methods of data synchronizing various devices varies from device to device, and such methods are not unified. Computers have their own methods of data synchronization that are used for remote backups and content distribution. Various replication methods are used to replicate data from one source computer to another destination computer. The methods in use today suffer from several deficiencies. For example, after a failure of the source computer it is often a requirement that both the source and destination computers are required to be taken out of service while both the source and destination are resynchronized.
Existing methods do not extend to other intelligent devices such as embedded storage devices, flash memories, cell phones, cameras, medical imaging apparatuses, etc. Most existing replication techniques are concerned with computers or computer devices. Another drawback is the strict requirement that the source and destination devices be of the same type and architecture or at least have the same configuration. No existing technique combines replication of changed and pass-through data.